


Polvere di Stelle

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, F/M, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "Sorride pensando che forse ha creato un futuro che non potrà vedere. E non le importa."
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso





	Polvere di Stelle

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736808) by [TheRealJeanGenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie)



> Scritta per We are out of prompt. 
> 
> Temi: Spazio, Bruciatura; Fumo
> 
> Prompt: Stars Wars, RebelCaptain:  
> Avere un momento per loro non era stato facile, e quello era probabilmente l'attimo meno opportuno. Ma il tempo ormai stava scadendo e stare insieme era l'unica cosa che davvero contava.

Per un attimo, Jyn Erso si chiede cosa stia succedendo lassù. Se chiude gli occhi immagina astronavi che si affrontano, caccia che frecciano e una serie di dati preziosi che vengono messi in salvo.

Ha bisogno di crederci. Ha bisogno di credere di avere appena salvato la galassia.  
Sorride pensando che forse ha creato un futuro che non potrà vedere. E non le importa. Perché ci sono cose più importanti di lei. Lo ha imparato da suo padre. E lo ha insegnato a Cassian senza neppure rendersene conto.

Non sa riconoscere la gravità delle sue ferite mentre lo sostiene e si incamminano insieme verso la spiaggia. Le sembra di muoversi al rallentatore mentre tutti si agitano, gridano e fuggono terrorizzati intorno a lei. Non sente più l’odore del fumo acre, il boato delle esplosioni, il pulsare delle ferite, il fastidio delle bruciature sulla pelle, oltre la stoffa lacera dell’uniforme rubata, il dolore delle ossa ammaccate.

Ma sente l’odore di sudore e adrenalina su Cassian. Avverte la sua stanchezza e il bisogno di riposare.

“Non temere” vorrebbe dirgli. “Presto sarà tutto finito.” Ma tace e accenna un sorriso pensando che quelli sono i primi momenti di quiete che passano insieme. Si chiede dove sia finito il suo cinismo, la corazza che si è costruita addosso, la necessità di tenere il mondo a distanza. Non c’è più. È scomparsa. Ma resta Cassian. E quello non è nemmeno un vero addio. 

Lei è Polvere di Stelle. Presto lo sarà davvero. E lo porterà con sé per sempre.


End file.
